The Hardest Thing
by cenasgirl91312k
Summary: It was always her dream to become a professional wrestler, but because of her father it may never come true. It's up to her bestfriends and love of her life to help her accomplish everything she's wanted. TedxOC, RandyxSheamusxOC, CodyxOC


I do _not_ own any of the characters listed, other than all the OC's. I do not own any wrestlers, wrestling moves, company names, etc.  
><em>AN:_ I hope you all enjoy this...it's something I've been thinking about writing for a while. :)

**Chapter 1.**

The flash of lightning came through the blinds, lighting up her whole bedroom. She was laying there on her bed, earphones in, trying to block out the world. She held her ribcage, trying to forget about the pain long enough to fall asleep. She heard steps coming down the hall, saying a silent prayer to herself that he wouldn't come back into her room. Her bedroom door crept open, and she closed her eyes begging for someone to take her away from that moment. "Dad?" She croaked, sitting up. Tears started streaming down her face as he approached her, belt in hand. "Dad, please don't." She begged. "You better say a prayer, girl. You're an ungrateful little bitch! All I wanted from you was to go to school. What do I get? Attitude in return?"

There was another loud roll of thunder, as he took a step closer with every word he spoke. "Dad, don't..." She whispered, backing herself up on the bed, until ending up in the corner against the wall. "You're twenty years old! You need to take care of yourself, dammit! I provide you food, and a roof over your god damn head. I payed for your education!" He took one step closer, until he could reach out and grab her. He grabbed a handful of her long, brown, curly hair and brought her until she was only inches from his face. "What do I get I return? Huh? What do I get in return Katalyna?" He yelled, before throwing her back down on the bed. She sobbed silently, trying not to make any noise. Between the dark room, and the tears in her eyes, she couldn't see anything. She heard a light 'whoosh' noise, before the loud slap on her back. It was a few seconds delayed, but she finally felt the sting of the belt making contact with her skin. She let out a light scream, not able to hold it in anymore.

"All I get from you is attitude!" He whipped her one more time, this time just barely below the back of her neck. "If you want to continue to stay here, you need to start pitching in. Do the dishes. Go grocery shopping. Sweep. Mop. Laundry. It's all on you. The day you don't do what I say, your ass will be out on the streets. So not only will you be out on an education, you'll be in the streets. Alone, like you deserve, little bitch." He said, before hitting her once more across her back. He finally left her room, slamming the door behind him. She heard him lock the door behind him, keeping her from leaving the bedroom.

She sobbed to herself for what seemed hours, before pulling herself up. She quietly put a pair of jeans on, and packed a change of clothes into her backpack. She grabbed her diary, her iPod and her cell phone before climbing out of her window, and down the terrace. It was raining heavily, as southern California was in the midst of a heavy summer storm. About forty five minutes later, she got to the Tuscany apartment complexes in downtown San Diego.

By the time she got to their doorstep, she was soaking wet. She knocked twice before the door finally opened. "Katy?" Skye asked, pulling her inside. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. She quickly grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around her. "Can I stay here for the night?" She asked, as she started to shiver. Jordyn walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Katalyna? What happened?" "I just need to stay here. I can't go back home." "Why?" Jordyn asked, still trying to wake up enough to think straight. The look on Katalyna's face said it all. "Oh god, he hit you again, didn't he?" Skye asked, dragging her over to the couch. When Katalyna didn't answer, they knew Skye had to be right. "I'm going to go get you some dry clothes, I'll be right back." Skye said as she walked back into her bedroom.

"Let me see..." Jordyn said, trying to pull Katalyna's shirt up. She had been holding her back, so it was obvious that's where he hit her. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Katalyna replied, trying to hold her shirt down. "Just fucking show me, please?" Jordyn said angrily. Finally Katalyna sighed, giving up. Jordyn lifted up her shirt and saw several bright red marks all up her back where he had whipped her with the belt.

"Damn it, Katy! I wish you'd just come live with us!" Jordyn yelled. "I'm sorry, I would...I just can't afford it." "It doesn't matter, Katalyna. You know that. It's about your safety. If it means we support you to keep you safe, we'll do it. No questions asked." She insisted, but Katalyna shook her head. Skye walked into the room, having heard everything Jordyn said. "She's right, Katy. Just come live with us. Please?" "Girls, I love you both. So much more than you could ever know. Which is why I can't live with you. I'm not going to be that burden on you guys. My dad is supporting me as it is, and he's giving me money for school. If I'm not living with him, he wont give me anything." "Yeah, but does he know what school you're going to? Hmm?" Skye asked. "No, that's just a minor detail." "No, Katy. A minor detail would be lying about what classes your taking... he thinks you're attending a university! Not a...wrestling school!" Jordyn yelled. "I know that, but if he knew I was wrestling he would completely cut me off...then I wouldn't have anything. No money for school, no house, nothing. I'd be on the street." "No, Katy. You'd be with us. We'd never let you live on the street." "Yeah, what Skye said. Just like we would do everything we could to protect you from your dad hitting you. He's lucky we haven't called the cops on him yet!" "And I'm glad you haven't. Trust me, I don't want to be there. But it's my only choice. I want to wrestle. And even though he doesn't know he's helping me get to my dream, he is. Wither we want to accept it or not. I have to stay with him so I can do it. Frankly, if I have to put up with this for a few more years, I will." She shrugged, like it was nothing. Unfortunately, the all three of them knew it was true. She had no other way to get enough money to pay for the training she needed to wrestle, unless it was her dad giving it to her.


End file.
